


A Home On The Corner Of Bitter And Sweet

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: spn_otpkink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Or Die, Fucking Machines, Homophobic Language, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared, Physical Abuse, Protective Jensen Ackles, Rescue, Self-Lubrication, Top Jensen Ackles, Were-Creatures, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn_otpkink prompt; J2 get kidnapped by group mysterious men, who wants they have sex with each other front of them. At the beginning Jensen and Jared tries refuses, but Jared goes into heat and they doesn't have choice. I'd like protective Jensen, who tries comfort and calm Jared during and after sex. Only bottom!Jared and happy ending please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home On The Corner Of Bitter And Sweet

They were passing through town on their way home from a trip to the beach. It had been an amazing vacation of sun, sand and surf, yet they needed to get back soon. Jared was within days of going into heat and he’d run out of his medication. They were in the middle of Arkansas, blissfully blind to the horror that was about to befall them.

A black truck swerved out of nowhere, slamming into them on the driver’s side door, and the Impala’s engine choked as wheels came to a grinding halt. Jensen groaned and winced as his arm throbbed; he thought it might have popped out joint with the force of impact. Heart racing, breathing heavily, he gazed over at Jared sitting on the passenger side. 

His mate was bleeding from a wound on his forehead and slumped in the seat, blacked out. “Jared? Jay…” Jensen's voice rasps roughly from the aching pain in his chest of the seat belt constricting his ribs. 

His beautiful mate did not respond, and Jensen's emotions went from fear to rage. Some stupid, fucking son of a bitch had hurt his mate! A clamor of voice caused his hearing to perk up. He gazed over at the truck that had hit him. He recognized the group of four men from earlier at the gas-and-sip.

One of them had hit on Jared as he was pumping gas, cock hard in his jeans, and smug about it, the sick fuck. However, when he got close enough to see the birthmark, a crescent moon on Jared's neck, he backed up and sneered.

Arkansas was one of the last few states in the world that banded not only gay marriage, but wolf courtships. Humans and wolves had existed together for many, many years, but not everyone was accepting of it. When the guy realized Jared and Jensen were wolves from out of town, he spit on Jared, vulgarly calling him a ‘knot-cunt faggot’.

Jared, if he’d been strong like his mate, dominate in personality, would have given into his true nature and gone head to head with the hillbilly prick. However, being an Omega, submissive and timid, he cowered back. Had it not been from Jensen showing up quickly after paying for the gas, shoving the men away and snarling and showing his razor sharp teeth, Jared wasn’t sure what would’ve happened. 

The men left without a fuss after that, however now, it seemed they were looking for some payback. 

Jensen snarled, and even with his quick reflexes, he did not stand a chance. One man took aim at him with the tranquilizer gun and fired, hitting Jensen straight in the arm. Jensen snarled, cursing himself for leaving the windows down. He wanted to get out of the car and rip the men to shreds, bath in their blood, but the drugs from the tranquilizer gun were already taking effect. 

With the snap of a finger his world darkened. 

When he wakes his head is throbbing like it is compressed in a vice. His stomach flips with the scent of blood and cum, and he doesn’t want to open his eyes to see where the aroma is coming from, what horror occurred in this room to make the air smell reek. 

He feels something nuzzling him, and his claws extend; he is ready to fight. A soft whimpering baby cry stops him, makes his heart clench. He would know that sound anywhere; his beloved mate. His eyes snap open immediately and he is on high alert at the sound of Jared in distress. 

His mate is beside him, naked, as is he, trembling as he nudges Jensen's chest, crying. Jensen groans softly, in pain, yet relieved his mate is with him. Jared looks distraught; his cheeks are stained with tears and his eyes are puffy and red, and he looks so lost and alone and terrified that Jensen grabs him, pulls him to his chest and holds onto him as if to never let him go.

Jared sobs and clings to his mate, shivering, moaning, and crying with the intensity of his heat and the fear. White slickness trickle from his wet hole and drips down his balls, pooling in a puddle behind him. He had gone into heat while his mate was out, and every passing second the arousal was getting worse. 

When he presses his face to Jensen's chest, his alpha slid his hands smoothly up and down his back, and the tender touch only makes him shake harder. The click of the door unlatching sends chills down their spines. Realizing they were in a prison cell, three stone walls and one gate, Jensen quickly pushed Jared behind him and kneeled in front of him, snarling and clawing at the ground. 

A man walked in, the same one who shot him with the tranquilizer gun. He had the biggest fucking grin on his face, cocky and smug. 

Jensen lashed out, throwing himself at the man, only to suffer an agonizing pain as a hot shock roar through him. He screamed and fell the ground, wring in agony. Through the pain he realized he was wearing a shock collar, and it seemed like the voltage was much higher than a dog collar as the voltage was enough to make him black out for a second.

It was clear the man had handled were-wolves before; a group of men rushed in, bigger men, stronger, body builder types, and it surprised Jensen that they could hold him down. He was lean for an alpha, but he was still an alpha; he was strong, yet not strong enough to buck off the six men who held him down.

“Well howdy, cunt,” The leader chuckled crudely. Jensen sneered but he wasn’t focused on the guy; his gaze had fallen to Jared. Six other men had him pinned down as well, and Jensen realized Jared was wearing a shock collar as well. His mate looked like a newborn pup; sniffling and desperately trying to reach out to Jensen, seeking shelter in loving arms.

Jensen bucked, screaming at the men “Get your fuckin’ hands off him!” but they only laughed at him. He saw red rage when one of the men viciously smacked Jared’s ass. It was then Jensen realized something more horrifying then the sight of his mate. Jared moaned and arched back into the smack, clearly enjoying it, and when Jensen gazed between his legs, he could see his mate was hard. 

Oh god, no, please. Jensen realized with his mate was in heat. The leader knew as well. He turned his attention to Jensen and grinned filthy. Jensen wanted to rip his throat out, to hear him scream as the taste of death claimed him.

“Listen up boy, we gonna play a game. Your bitch is in heat, and you are going to fuck him, while we watch.” The bluntness of the statement made Jensen’s heckles rise. He was going to kill them; every single one of these cock-sucking sons of bitches was going to die screaming.

The leader smirked, and Jensen had a feeling by the way the guy seemed to know what he thought only proved they were not the first pair of wolves to be taken prisoner. “Now, alpha, you are going to fuck your bitch while we watch, or you are going to watch as all my boys’ rape that pretty slut. They’re going to hold him down and fuck him like the bitch he is and rape that tight little cunt, then they are going to slit his throat and use his blood as lube while they fuck you. Understand?”

Jensen is sure his heart stopped. The pure sickness and vileness of it makes his wolf cower in terror. Jared is still reaching out to him, pleading with wet tears and sobbing whimpers. It takes everything in Jensen to submit. He clenches his jaw, feeling the rage trying to overtake him. If it was just his life on the line, he would risk lashing out in an attack. 

But with Jared’s fate hanging in the balance he gives in. “I’ll do it.” The statement is meant as a growl yet it comes out a soft whine. No matter to the leader. With a smirk on his face he snaps his fingers and suddenly Jensen is being dragged out of the cell with Jared being tugged behind him. 

The last thing he hears as they enter a different room is the leader cheerfully hollering “its show time, boys!”

In a room that looks nothing like a prison and more of a bedroom, Jared is bound in place. Jensen has to control his rage to keep from ripping the men apart. It is not just the four guys from the truck; now there are least thirty men. The guests, who all look like soldiers with guns strapped across their chest, standing at attention behind the chair the leader sits as if he is Master.

With Jared bound and the guest’s eyes on them, the Master tosses a whip at him and cocks an eyebrow as if to say ‘get on with it, boy.’ Jensen gasps in horror; the man said nothing about a whipping. He cannot do that to Jared, he cannot hurt his beloved mate anymore then he is already forced to. 

He is ready to say fuck it and lung at the man, tear him apart but the Master palms his cock and looks at Jared, making it clear he will make well on his promise to rape Jared if Jensen fights.

Jensen regrets not being a stronger Alpha. He snarls for being weak and not having the willpower to stand up against the sadistic Master. His heart aches for not protecting his beloved Omega and hurting the young wolf for the sick pleasure of their captor. If he were in wolf form, a beautiful, sleek black wolf with a white belly and golden eyes, sharp fangs and even sharper claws, he would make his move. 

However, the shock collar around his neck keeps him from shifting, the pain numbing his mind so he cannot focus on letting the change overtake him. With Jared’s safety at stake, he must do what is commanded of him. 

The Omega lays on the bed sprawls out, lost in the heat and grinding against the mattress as he gazes at Jensen with watering hazel eyes. The scent of his lust and musk are heady and thick, and Jensen's eyes flash golden for the briefest moment, brightening in arousal as his nostrils flare with the heated aroma. 

In a different time and place his mouth would be watering with the sugary sweet scent, however now, he is trying to keep the bile in the back of his throat at bay. Jared whimpers as his pucker drips slick, throbbing with the need for a knot. He is shuddering and wet with slick, fever-hot and delirious, and his head is swimming and he is dizzy and he is so scared he feels he may piss himself. He feels dizzy and lightheaded, and his heart jackrabbits franticly against his ribcage. 

Jensen can smell the musk of his mate, and any other time he would be aroused, but not now. He is not even sure he can get it up. He feels sick as he raises the whip at the command of his evil Master. He strikes his mate, and his heart breaks into a thousand pieces as Jared cry’s out in agony. He strikes again, and once more, tears dampening his eyes when the flesh on Jared's back slips open and he bleeds.

“Please!” Jared pleads. The skin around his hazel eyes are blotchy and red, and tears dampening his cheeks. “Please stop! God, please!” He thrashes on the bed, but the chains keep him in place. Another strike marks his spine, and he grits his teeth, whimpering “please, God, please, stop.” 

Jensen doesn’t; Master commands him to carry on. Jared wails brokenly and Jensen snarls at Master. The sick man is unaffected by his deadly glare and he sits in the chair, watching with delight. Jensen's hackles rise, ivory pale skin hot to the touch. The whipping goes on and on until Jensen feels like sobbing and he is ill to his stomach. 

Master enjoys the show while the Omega screams and begs for mercy. Jared's throat dries as he yowls; rasping weak sobs as angry strikes rip open the skin of his back. He tries to snarl, to be brave like Jensen and commands to be left alone, however, his instincts are not to control but to submit. 

He whimpers and whines, begging Master to command his mate to stop.  
Master is cruel, perverted; sick with power. “Take him,” He commands, and Jensen wants to rip the ruthless man to shreds and taste the iron in his blood. He does not attack; not with his mate still chained to the bed, a prisoner, like him. 

Not with the vast amount of guest who resembles guards with their hands steady on the shotguns loaded with silver bullets, ready to end their life at Master’s command. Bowing his head, Jensen climbs on top of his mate. He shushes Jared softly when the younger man whimpers. Slowly, he licked Jared’s neck and bit the flesh softly behind his ear, pleased to hear a gasp of pleasure instead of pain. 

He gently stroked a hand through Jared’s hair, whispering “Close your eyes, baby. It’ll be over soon.”

Jared cries and does as told, presses his face into the sheets and sobs. His hole is dripping wet and he is hard, but it is all from the heat and not of pleasure. He does not want these men to watch his mate make love to him; that is something special between them. He cries, even as he rocks back when he feels Jensen's cock brush across the cheeks of his ass.

Jensen slides into him, and it takes several punishing thrusts before he is able to open Jared. Even with the slickness and Jared’s body preparing for a knot, his hole is still tight and Jared screams as his inner walls are ripped by the penetration.

Jensen wants to cry for hurting his mate, but he has to be strong; he has to do as Master command to keep Jared safe. As Jensen grinds his hips and sets up a steady pace, he leans close to whisper loving to Jared, hoping his soothing, adoring voice would comfort the distraught Omega.

He twists his hips and drives deep inside his mate, snarling when he hears Master moan. He rocks his hips against Jared, forcing him in deeper, shoving his dick in all the way to sheathed his throbbing flesh in Jared’s heat, needing to come, needing this to be done with.

He thrust as he nuzzles Jared's neck, penetrating him with one long, deep thrust, gradually getting faster as the pleasure builds. Despite being split in two by Jensen, Jared's body welcomes the pleasure, his hole clinging to Jensen's dick and contracting, frantically trying to accept the alpha's knot. His hips rut on their own, pushing back to take Jensen deeper inside him as hiccupping moans slips past his lips and his soft cock gives a tiny twitch.

His whimpers diminish into lustful moans as Jensen’s thrusts grow rougher. Jared wails with pleasure and his eyes glow golden bright as Jensen's long cock hits deep inside him several times, hitting that sweet spot that makes stars dance in his vision. His mate grinds in and out in long, deep motions, his frantic movements stretching his hole as his knot nudges his hole, and Jared’s dick twitches as he feels the knot blossoming bigger while pushing on the slick flesh.

Master jerks off while the wolves’ rut and a few men cheer. They are enjoying the tears of the Omega and the snarls of the Alpha. Jared’s body craves the pleasure, even as he is sickened by it; his hips rise up higher in the air as Jensen mounts him, eager for a knot. Master laughs cruelly, boasting, “Oh my, what a little slut your mate is.”

Jared cries, humiliated and hurt. Jensen snarls savagely, swearing he will kill Master. They grind together until Jensen ties, his knot thick and hard and throbbing as he spills inside his mate. The Master comes as well, getting off on the sickness of his own cruelty. He leaves the wolves to go clean up, commanding the guards to return them to their cages once Jensen has untied from his mate. 

Jared sobs brokenly as Jensen nuzzles his neck in comfort, trying to soothe him. Jensen brushes his hand through Jared’s hair, petting him gently while he promises Jared that one day they will escape this prison. They will kill Master and all the guards, and then they will return to the wood where they were taken from. 

Together, hand in hand, they will make it back to the pack, their family, and live in peace and harmony, far, far away from the cruelty of humans. The future will be only joy and happiness. Tonight there was nothing, but whips and regret.

Later, after Jensen unties, they are taken back to their cage. On the floor, farthest from the door, Jared cuddles close to his mate and nuzzles Jensen’s belly, growling lustfully as his cheek rubs against his mate’s warm, freckled skin. He may have been given a knot, but the heat is still there, not fully burnt out. He needs to be close to his mate, to smell his familiar aroma of leather and whiskey, and touch his honey-freckled baby soft skin.

He needs a moment alone with his mate, as lovers and friends--not breeding bitches putting on a show for a group of twisted men. Jared placed a kiss to the older man’s chest as he brushed his hands up and down the warm skin, and simply touch Jensen was enough to spark a fire in his body. 

Now that they were alone, Jensen allows himself to enjoy the touch and closeness of his mate. The heat has mostly burnt off, but a small tingle still curls in Jared's belly, and Jensen knows during this time of distress his mate needs pure love.

Jared rubs his cheek against his mate’s belly, and Jensen arches his back and stretches, growling lovingly at his beautiful pup. He wants to check Jared over for injures, he feels guilt among the pleasure, but Jared keeps growling softly and nuzzling him, seeking pleasure without the signs of distress he showed moments ago. 

Therefore Jensen lays back and gives his mate anything he wants; giving Jared a sense of control he didn’t have moments ago. Jared moves down Jensen’s lean body, sniffing and licking. When he reaches his mates cock, he laps at the warm, soft flesh. Jensen’s growling vibrates through the room as Jared licks and sucks the thickness, willing the flesh to life.

His hips push towards the heat of his mouth, and Jared takes him in, sucking on the baby soft flesh. He bobs his head and sucks, lips wet and pink wrapped snug around his mate's skin. As Jensen enjoys the pleasure he fingers his mate, knowing Jared needs another orgasm to ride out the heat. As the thickness swells with blood, filling Jared's mouth, the Omega hums softly, content to bring Jensen off with a growling moan.

He is working to get Jensen off as fast as he can, wanting to hear the moans of pleasure that is meant only for him and no Master. His tongue swirls as fierce suction dampens Jensen’s manhood. The omega wants to make his mate come, but Jensen needs to comfort Jared, to show him pure love, what mating it truly about.

He gently grips Jared hips and rolls him over onto his back, and tugs Jared's legs around his waist. His mate's cock is only semi hard, and Jensen grasps it and tugs, thumbing the tip. He wants Jared to enjoy this, just them, making love without any sick men getting off on it. He slowly slides in, his mate is tender and sore, and he does not want to hurt him. Jensen moans when Jared's eyes flutter close in a sign of pure pleasure without pain.

Jensen is tender and sweet this time now that the moment belongs to them. He, nor Jared last long; Jensen is rushing to the edge as Jared's wet warm hole flutters around him. He ties with his mate and loving nuzzles Jared's face, and gives him butterfly kisses. He kisses all over Jared's face, promising him that they will make it out of here alive.

Jared has to fight back tears as he whispers “I want to go home, Jensen.”

The alpha nuzzles his mate, kissing his cheek and purring. “I promise, baby boy. I'll get us out of here. I'll get us home.”

Jensen can hear Jared's heart thumping with loves, and presses kisses all over the younger wolfs face as Jared holds him dearly. By now the room stinks of cum and musk, but Jensen and Jared are not fixed on scents, but instead on the passion and love they feel for each other. They snuggle close and warm, Jared’s body fits perfectly to Jensen’s as if they are two pieces to a puzzle. 

The wild child and his mate share loving kisses and tender caresses they cuddle together in darkness of night. They may be prisoner for now, but no one can take away the tender, devoted love they share.

The following morning, as the sun began to rise on the horizon, the lovers were startled awake by the yelling of the men and the loud clang of the door being tugged open. Jensen eyes flew open, but before he could fathom what was going on, the men had a hold of Jared and were dragging him out of the room.

His mate was screaming his name and thrashing, but with the shock collar to keep him docile and the six men overpowering him, he was unable to escape and was taken from the room. The last thing Jared heard before he was taken into a laboratory down the hall was the distress howling of his alpha.

The curly that befell in him that room was nothing short of pure pain and misery. He was injected with a drug that swarmed his system and spiked his heat; it was wrong, unnatural--he was not supposed to go into another cycle after experience a heat. It was too overwhelming, everything hot like he was suffocating in an oven.

Strapped to a fucking machine, he was left to suffer as the sick men watched. A sheen of sweat covered every inch of Jared’s body, soaking his sun kissed skin. He felt nauseated and his body was screaming in pain, and if it were not for the ball gag stuffed into his mouth muffling his cries he would be howling in distress. 

The straps that connected to the gag wolf tight and they clamped down so snug around Jared’s mouth that they were cutting into the corners of his mouth; he was having difficulty breathing, his chest tight as he fought to breathe through his nose. His cock was throbbing with discomfort as the flesh was swollen thick and steadily dripping pre-cum down onto the floor below him.

The collar around his neck was pulled taut and it was attached to the sturdy support bar which held him in place. Jared’s ankles where cuffed to the poles of the bench and his legs were spread wide open. The bar he was attached to keep him in place as the fucking machine rammed the dildo in and out of his slick hole.

The machine was humming loudly, on full speed, and the toy was pounding into him with a breakneck pace ramming the probing toy deep inside his sore, slick hole. Jared whimpered as shocks of pain rushed through his agonizing body. By a miracle, salvation was swiftly coming. Neither Jared, nor Jensen knew that the pack had been tracking them, had been looking for them when they did not come home when they said they would. 

They had only been about fifty miles from home when the men attacked them, and once the pack realized their Alpha and his mate was not home, they sent out a group to find the missing pair.

Jeff, Jensen's second in command and alpha when he was away from the pack had tracked Jared and Jensen’s scent to the mangled truck and from their followed the scent to a warehouse on the outskirts of town. There were no guards in sight, but the place looked locked down. 

While Jeff and the group of wolves snuck around back, looking for a way in, Jared continued to howl in pain as he was tormented. He was so aroused that the pain was outweighing any pleasure, the sparks shooting through him like bolts of electricity, making him cry out in sorrow with everyone.

The head of his toy caught on Jared’s rim for a second before it shoved inside with a brutal thrust. A burn pulsed through his ass and he let out a broken cry, his feet kicking out uselessly in an attempt to pull away from the fake cock ramming into his hole. His attempts were all in vain.

Jared was being fucked brutally, the toy shoving deep inside him, hitting his prostate with such force that the intensity was too much; it hurt greatly. Jared vaguely wondered if he had become torn inside sometime during his torment—he couldn’t feel blood seeping into his hole but the skin felt overstretched, raw and battered.

His skin was too hot. His chest was tight; his hole was throbbing with the need for his mate, not for a toy roughly jabbing at him. Jared whimpered with sorrow, crying out for his mate, wishing the men would just put him out of his misery. But they didn’t; they watched from upstairs, looking down on him from their observation room, enjoying his torment.

The machine kept going and the toy pushed into him with a deep vicious thrust, the crown of the large flared dildo catching at the rim and pulling painfully on Jared’s flesh, before it rammed back in with a harsh thrust. Jared’s own cock was hanging hard and red beneath his belly, begging for attention.

The drugs they pumped him with made him crave pleasure he did not want. His sensitized flesh was so blood-heavy the cock-head was almost purple. He praying for salvation, and as if the angels had heard him, his prayers were answered. 

Suddenly, he could hear the Humans screaming from up in the viewing room, honing in on the feral growl of his mate, and the savage snarls of Jeff. A clash of glass then the blessed noises of the Humans being tore apart by Jensen, Jeff and the pack. Jared had no idea how Jensen had gotten out of the cage, he could only fathom that Jeff and the pack killed the men and took the keys, freedom before they went in search of Jared.

The omega thrashed widely in his binds as his widening hazel eyes darted back and forth, searching for signs of his Alpha. Jared was not sure how long the screaming lasted—he was having a hard time focusing on anything other than the pain. But then through the sorrow, he suddenly felt relief. Hands were on him, soft and gentle, petting him with a soothing touch. 

His mate—his mate was here, he was safe. Jensen worked fast to unlatch the cuffs, freeing Jared. Jared was still crying in pain, only somewhat aware of what his mate was doing. He felt himself being moved; he collapsed on the floor, having dropped there, a few feet away from the fucking machine, completely unrestrained. 

Sobbing with intense sorrow, every part of him hurt; his hole was wet with slick and loose, widely stretched, and his skin felt like it was on fire. His throbbing cock brushed against the cold floor, making Jared’s hips jerk backwards in an attempt to keep pressure off the swollen flesh.

“Jared? Jared, pup, shh, it’s okay,” Jensen’s voice was soft and tender as his hands gently soothed along his mate’s side. “I’m here now. Jeff and the family are here as well. You are safe, baby boy.”

Jared latched desperately onto Jensen’s hand as Jensen leaned down to lick at his neck, soothing the raw skin where the collar had been. Jared vaguely realized Jensen's shock collar was gone as well, and he wanted to cry tears of joy when another scream from a dying human filled his ears.

Jensen nuzzled Jared's neck and growled when he smelled the scent of the Humans on his mate. He felt a rush of possession curl in his belly and he began to lap quickly at Jared’s flesh, wanting the human scent off his mate’s body. He had killed a few men after Jeff had gotten the keys and let him out, howling in rage as he slit their throats. He did not want their stink on his mate.

Jared was his—no one else had any right to have their aroma on his flesh. He couldn’t stand it, the scent stung his nose—he had to get their foul odor off his mate. Jensen began to rub himself on Jared, licking at Jared’s skin as he pressed against him, his cockhead rubbing over Jared's warm flesh. His mate whimpered in pain as his cock brushed between the cheeks of his ass, the Alpha’s cockhead rubbing at the raw skin of the omega’s hole.

“Please, please, Jensen, help me,” Jared sobbed, torn between the pain and pleasure, wanting his mate inside him, to sooth the pain, even though he knew it would hurt. “They gave me something…some drug that made me go into heat again. Please, Jensen, help me. I need you.”

Jared could still feel the sensation of the toy stretching him to painful degrees and the feeling made his stomach churn. The omega wanted his mate inside him—wanted to feel his lover's flesh deep where it belonged, where only Jensen was allowed. He needed Jensen to claim him and knot him, to take away the pain.

“It hurts, Jensen. Please, make it stop. Need to come, need to come again, need your knot. It hurts so badly, please. Jensen!” Jared babbled, sobbing helplessly, howling out in sorrow and begging his mate to help him.

Jensen rumbled softly and gently rubbed against his pup, hoping to sooth Jared’s distress. It worked, but only a little bit—Jared was grinding back against him, trying to spurn him on.

“Jared, I can’t, I don’t want to hurt you.” Even as Jensen said that, he caught another whiff of stench from the Humans and he growled, eager to take his mate and claim him once again.

“I need you, please, Jensen.” Jared turned his head and gazed at his Alpha, his eyes shining in desperation. He looked so helpless and in so much pain, Jensen couldn’t deny him. The Alpha had to help his omega.

Jensen couldn’t stop thinking about how good it would feel to press himself against his mate and embedding deep within that familiar heat while licking that beautiful neck, making Jared his alone, taking what rightly belonged to him. He growled as he reacted fast, grabbing Jared's hips and lifting them into the air, making it easier for him to mount his mate.

Jensen slicked himself up with spit, aligning his body to enter his mate, growling when he caught the putrid stench of the human scent once again. Jared howled at the sudden penetration, but it wasn’t pain he felt—it was pleasure. 

Even with his skin rubbed raw and stretched thin having Jensen inside him brought out the purest pleasure. His mate was inside him, where he belonged, filling him up completely—their bodies fitting together perfectly like puzzle pieces. When Jensen bottomed out, he went still, giving Jared a moment to catch his breath; his mate was already slick and open. 

Jared was ready to be taken, yet Jensen didn’t want to just take him like a beast in heat and ram inside Jared like he was nothing but a hole to be filled, some slut to be used as Jensen saw fit. Jared was his lover and friend, and mate; Jensen didn’t want to cause Jared any more pain than he had already been placed in.

Below him, Jared was continuing to whimper, but the sounds were more of relief, not pain. Jensen nuzzled Jared’s neck gently and kissed his skin, whispering tenderly to Jared to reassure him, letting his mate know he was here to help, never to hurt or harm. When Jared closed his eyes and relaxed completely, submitting to Jensen, the Alpha began to move. Jensen started thrusting, pulling back smoothly and grinding back inside with an easy roll of his hips, being as gentle as possible. 

His hand sought out Jared’s swollen cock, taking hold of the shaft, stroking with a light hold, caressing just tight enough to give Jared pleasure. Jared was fully lax under Jensen and taking what was given to him, trusting his mate to sooth the pain. His orgasm was already building in a frantic rush and he gave into the pleasure, lying limp under his mate and immuring himself in the bliss as Jensen took him. 

Gradually, Jared started to arch back into the thrusts as the pleasure grew in intensity, desperately seeking out his orgasms. “Good boy, that’s my boy,” Jensen cooed lovingly. “I’ve gottcha, baby.”

Jared was so close to coming he could taste it and he could feel Jensen’s knot growing quickly as his mate fucked him, the knot pressing at his open hole. He gave a choked noise of pleasure as his cock jerked, and Jensen cooed at him while his hand tenderly stroked Jared's cock. 

Moments later, Jensen pushed his knot inside; Jared came with a loud piercing howl, calling out to his mate as Jensen’s tied them together. Jensen rutted into Jared, feeling wet warmth soak his palm as his mate came.

Jared’s vision blurred as Jensen gave one more thrust, the Alpha burrowing deep inside his mate, marking him up with his seed and reclaiming him; he growled blissfully when he felt his beloved mate's inner walls milk his cock. Jared heard his mate's reassuring whispers as darkness rose, then his world went black as he succumbed to the shadows.

When Jared came to, he was back home and lying on the warm fur-soft pelts by the fireplace in their cabin. His body was very sore but he wasn’t even nearly in as much pain as he had been. 

Jared was resting on his belly and he could feel something cool between the cheeks of his ass; he realized that Jensen had applied ointment to his battered hole, soothing the raw skin and the omega rumbled affectingly in appreciation. The skin of his cock was just as red, but it was no longer swollen, the flesh now lying limp against the pelts. 

There was a soft pillow under Jared’s hips, keeping them raised just a little bit to stave off some of the pressure to his manhood. Because he was in their home, and not in a pack hospital, Jared knew he was okay. 

The heat had fully burnt out, and clearly his pack and his mate had been capable of looking after him while he had been passed out, able to tend to his wounds and care for him when he could not look after himself. His pack, along with his mate, had saved his life and he felt blessed to have such a loving family.

The omega felt warm and relaxed, floating in bliss. He was home and his mate was beside him, cuddling him and keeping an eye over him. Jared could hear the calls of the pack from outside the cabin, the wolves howling to Jensen to ask how Jared was doing. Jeff's howl was the loudest, and the tone like that of a worried father fearful for the safety of his child.

He had always been like a father to Jared and Jensen, always there when they needed him and a true friend; his friendship and loyalty was the reason Jensen asked him to be his second in command. Jensen howled back to pack, reassuring the wolves that Jared was alright.

A few moments later, all was silent as the pack left, giving the mates some privacy. Jared turned his head to look at his mate, and when he did, Jensen nuzzled Jared's face affectionately. The Alpha’s lips pressed softly on Jared’s cheeks in a display of tender love. Jared was too body fatigued and exhausted to speak but he didn’t need to say a word—his mate knew he was grateful.

Jensen had saved his life and Jared felt so much love for his mate that his heart swelled with emotion. Jared scooted over gingerly and curled up against Jensen, laying his head on his mate's chest, feeling safe and protected.

“I love you, Jensen,” Jared whispered as he closed his eyes, his body relaxing against his mate’s.

“I love you, Jared, with all my heart and soul.” Jensen tightened his arms, snuggling Jared to his chest and kissing his forehead. He had been so scared today and fearful that he would lose his mate, but now Jared was back with him and everything was okay. He felt no guilt for killing the Humans; they had gotten what had been owed to them.

Nuzzling Jared’s neck, Jensen placed a soft kiss to the skin before he closed his eyes and followed Jared off into the realm of dreams, holding his beloved mate within his loving embrace, Jared right where he was meant to be.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> *Beta: xdarlingnickyx, Candygramme & jonjokeat
> 
>  
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/6466.html?thread=501570)


End file.
